


"What do you say Sassy?"

by DarlingDixie, DesigningDixie



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDixie/pseuds/DarlingDixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesigningDixie/pseuds/DesigningDixie
Summary: Reese takes Julia on a trip, a trip she'll never forget!
Relationships: Julia Sugarbaker/Reese Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I started with the help of DarlingDixie! Hope y'all like it!

Looking at the clock, Julia could feel her excitement growing knowing that they only had about 30 more minutes of work until she and Reese would be leaving for their trip. With it being just two weeks before Christmas and with all that has been going on lately with work and life in general Reese decided he needed to take Julia away and just enjoy one another.

_“So Julia where is Reese taking you??_ ” Charlene couldn’t resist asking. Mary Jo piping in, _“Yea Julia I bet its somewhere so romantic!”_ _“I’m so pleased that my personal life is so thrilling to you all…But if you must know it is a surprise,”_ Julia bit back, _“Reese wouldn’t tell me all he said was it was going to be cold.”_

Reese had a cabin In the mountains of East Tennessee and this time of year the snow covered that part of the country just beautifully. Julia was all packed and ready to go. Everyone had left for the day and she was just waiting on Reese. She heard the door close and Reese call out to her. “Julia, Darlin where are you?” coming out of the storeroom where she was putting away a few things she was beaming, _“Hi, good lookin”_ she said moving right into his arms greeting him was a long kiss. _“ You ready for our trip?”_ he questioned moving his hands lower giving her a firm squeeze where only those who had permission to touch. _“You have no idea! Let me go grab my things and then we can go!”_ and with that Julia was up the stairs. Reese waited patiently never taking his eyes off of those compact hips of hers. She went into her bedroom and grabbed her suitcase, first checking it and making sure she didn’t forget anything. Once she grabbed her coat she came back downstairs and handed her bag to Reese. He took her things to the car and then got in. Julia was beaming from ear to ear, she was so excited she couldn’t think of one thing that could possibly make her mad as of now. _“Reese darlin, where are you taking me?”_ she asked curiously, pursing her lips. _“Julia, I told you it’s a surprise. You’re not going to get it out of me”_ he said, chuckling and shaking his head. Their destination was a few hours away, but Reese knew they would end up stopping at least twice. “Reese, I’m so excited. I need this...we need this.” Julia said smiling, right now she didn’t have a care in the world. This was going to be perfect. “ _I’m excited too darlin, I’ve missed our quality time.”_ Reese said smiling and grabbing Julia’s hand in his own. This was the perfect opportunity for them to spend quality time together, they had both been so busy with work lately they rarely got to do that anymore. Julia released Reese’s hand, turning on the radio. They both looked at each other and smiled as the music played, coincidentally the song that was on was the song they considered theirs. It was “I only have eyes for you” the song Reese and Julia were dancing to the night they fell in love.

Grabbing Julias hand once again and lacing their fingers together Reese took in Julia’s beauty, he whispered, _“I love you”._ Julia smiled lifting the center console up so she could scoot closer to him. Laying her head on his shoulder she whispered back, _“I love you more Darlin”_. Before he knew it Julia had slowly driffted to sleep. It had been a long week and Reese knew she hadn’t gotten much rest so he just let her sleep. Reese knew they had the the next couple days to talk. A few hours had passed and they had finally made it to the cabin. Rubbing her thigh and kissing her on the forehead he gently woke her, _“We made it my love”_ Julia stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but white around her and realized they were at his cabin. _“ Oh Reese look at this, its beautiful!”_ Reese chuckled and got out to open her door and grab their things. Julia walked in Reese following right behind. She walked in to a fire already going, a bottle of champagne on the counter and a bouquet of roses. Reese had called in a favor to a friend of his to set up a few things for when they walked in. Julia couldn’t believe Reese had done all this for her. She turned to him and cupped his face with her hand slowly kiss ing him a few more times than she intended if she was honest. She pulled him in hugging him, _“Oh Darlin, this is so sweet, thank you!”_ “ _You’re welcome, you deserve it sassy!”_ He husked back nibbling her ear. _“What do you say we put our things away and then open up that bottle of champagne, put on some music and sit by the fire?” “Alright Darlin!”._

Coming back into the living room Julia had put on one of her favorite records and they met on the couch. Cuddling up against Reese, Julia closed her eyes _“This is just perfect, I …I could stay here with you forever.”_ Reese held onto her tight and just relished in their closeness, _“Me to Darlin…me too”_. Little did Julia know this weekend Reese planned to make that happen. He was going to ask her to be his forever. Reese opened the champagne and poured them each a glass, coming back and cuddling up with Julia. _“To us!”_ Reese said, clinking his glass with Julia’s. _“Mmm, this is wonderful”_ Julia said smiling taking a sip of her drink. Reese smiled and nodded, “ _I’m glad you like it, I got the best bottle they had!_ ” Julia smiled, she felt so special. It may just have been champagne but it was more than that for Julia, the thought that Reese had put so much time and effort into this. It made her feel like a princess. _“Well sassy, what do you say we dance”_ said Reese, holding out his hand and setting down his glass. Julia set her glass down next to Reese’s and took his hand. Coming in close to him and laying her head on his chest. Reese pulled Julia in tighter, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. He soon moved his hands, placing them on her waist and kissing her forehead. Julia pulled herself as close to Reese and she could. For the longest she didn’t know what she was missing in her life. After Hayden died Julia felt so lost and so empty. When Reese came along she knew something changed. She felt whole again, like more than just a shell of a woman. She found in Reese what she had been missing for so long. Not only did she feel complete and loved, she felt safe. She knew that when she was in his arms nothing else mattered. In this moment it wasn’t about the sexual tension that was obviously present but about being close to each other. Julia felt a few tears slip down her perfectly chiseled cheek. Reese heard her sniffles and lifted her chin up and kissed the tip of her nose and then kissing the tears away. _“Sassy talk to me, what’s wrong?”_ Looking deep in his eyes she saw nothing but his sincerity and love. _“They are happy tears, I’m just so thankful to have you and have these moments together”_ with that he closed the space between them kissing her softly and slowly. Time seemed to fly by neither of them aware until they started to get hungry. They ate and talked about the week they had and drank another glass of champagne before decided to retire for the night.

Once they were in the bedroom Reese changed in to his pajamas while Julia ran herself a shower. Emerging from the steam filled room in her silken nightgown trimmed in lace Julia came to get in the bed. Reese couldn’t help but admire her petite frame. Snuggling up against Reeses side with her head on his chest she let out a relaxed sigh, _“Oh it feels so good to lay down and just relax, I can’t wait for the rest of the weekend with you.”_ after the week she’d had nothing could compare to laying next to the man she loved. Reese wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Kissing her forehead then nuzzling her hair he too let out a relaxed sigh, _“Me too darlin, goodnight sassy, I love you_ ” in response he heard her soft snores and couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia had woken up before Reese, it was around ten. Neither of them had slept well recently and they were both glad they could finally get some sleep. She got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing some bacon and eggs. She began cooking their breakfast when Reese woke up, coming out to the kitchen and greeting Julia with a kiss. “ _Morning darlin”_ she said, cuddling herself against him while she made their food. _“Morning beautiful, should I start some coffee?”_ Asked Reese. Julia nodded and handed Reese the coffee. Once their food was ready Julia made them each a plate, grabbing some fresh fruit and putting it on their plates as well. They sat down at the table, eating and talking for about an hour before they actually started their day. Soon they were dancing again, their afternoon consisted of so much love and laughter. They hadn't left the cabin all day nor did they feel the need to. Everything they needed was in the cabin. They were enjoying their quality time together so much, it had been way to long since they had a chance to spend this kind of time together. By now Julia and Reese were looking at old pictures. There were pictures from their previous trips, events they had attended together, and some from Reese’s last birthday party. Those were Julia’s favorites, she had thrown him a big surprise party at her house. He treasured that day so much, the thought that Julia cared enough to put in that work and time despite her busyness made him feel so special and so so loved. They both looked up and smiled at each other, they were realizing now more than ever how very lucky they were to have found each other. Julia and Reese had both been so sad and so lonely before they met each other. Julia was sure she could never love a man besides Hayden, but then came along Reese. He was so kind, and so caring. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, _“I love you sassy, so so much”_ said Reese. Julia smiled and looked down her eyes coming back up and meeting Reese’s once again before saying, _“I love you too Reese Watson, more than you will ever know.”_

With his hand holding hers, he pulled her closer to him. Kissing her then moving to her cheek then finally kissing the sweet spot just under her ear, she couldn’t help but let out a small moan. _“Go get ready sassy, its almost time for dinner.”_ Whispering in her ear in the way he knew always made her knees go weak. Reese had told Julia earlier in the day that he was taking her somewhere for dinner but wouldn’tgive her any other details.

Julia had known to bring something nice just incase Reese had planned for them to do anything special. She chose a sexy black long sleeved jumpsuit. It was very form-fitting and the sleeves were made of black mesh with some lace and beading. The neck line slightly plunging to show off an appropriate amount of cleavage. She decided to leave her hair down the way she knew Reese liked itbest.She was just about ready when she sprayed her perfume in all the right spots paying special attention to her chest.

Julia came to meet Reese in the living room and his mouth fell open without realizing it. She was absolutely perfect in every way.Quickly closing it he noticed Julia get bashful, she always got this way when Reese ogled her like that. Reese brought his hand to the small of her back and led her to the back deck. Julia slightly confused had completely forgotten about the deck, she was sure they would be leaving and going somewhere. But it didn’t matter where they were as long as they were together.

Reese was slightly nervous for the events to take place after their dinner tonight. He wasn’t worried about her answer but he loved this woman so much he wanted to make it perfect and make her feel so special. She deserved the best life had to offer and he was prepared to give that to her if she would just say yes.There was a fire place going , the hot tub off to the side and around them was the most breathtaking view. The mountains were white as it had been snowing since they arrived the day before! He pulled her chair out and lightly kissed her before sitting down himself. _“Reese the view is absolutely stunning!”_ She squealed “ _A_ _bsolutely breathtaking”_ Was Reese’s response but she noticed his eyes hadn’t moved from her and she blushed knowing he wasn’t referring to the mountains around them.

Reese was looking rather handsome himself. She felt a chill go down her spine when she had walked out and saw him in black slacks with a black sports coat and a white button down shirt noticing he had left the top few buttons open. Julia had always appreciated how good looking he was from the moment they met.

The time passed quickly as they ate and talked for the next hour. Reese was ready, he couldn’t wait any longer to ask Julia to be his forever. He had waited a long three years. Reese had known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this incredible woman after their first date.Grabbing her hands and looking into those big doe eyes he felt a tear run down his cheek. Julia wiping it away with her thumb a worried look shifting her features as she held onto his face and asked, _“Reese whats wrong…darlin talk to me”_ He heard the worry in her voice and kissed her to wash away all her doubts.

 _“Julia Grace-Anne Sugarbaker…”_ Her breath catching at the sound of her full name, _“The last three years with you have been the best years I’ve ever know. You’ve shown me the kind of love I never knew I needed in my life. You make me a better man. When we met I was sure that such an unbelievably extraordinary woman could never fall in love with an old bear like me…I am so blessed to have you sassy”_ Tears were now streaming down her own cheeks. _“I fall more in love with you everyday, I don’t ever want to spend a day without you by my side. When I see my future I only see you. I want you to be mine forever.”_ He now had tears of his own wetting his cheeks as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Hearing her gasp he continued, _“ Darlin spend everyday of the rest of our lives with me. Let me love you for the rest of my days. I see forever when i look into those gorgeous eyes. I love you more that anything in this world. “_ smiling he cracked open the box, _“What do ya say sassy....Marry Me??_ ” Julia put her trembling hand out, _“Oh Reese, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife! I love you so much!”_ She leaned down kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back he heard a small whimper at the loss of physical connection. He looked deep into her eyes, _“Are you sure Julia?”_ , she huffed shocked that he would even question her answer, _“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life”_ leaning forward kissing his neck then hissing into his ear a breathless moan, _“Take me and make love to me Reese Watson”_ sending chills down his spine.

Reese wiped the tears from Julia’s face, holding her hand in his own and leading her back inside. Julia kissed Reese the second they were inside, giggling and using her fingertips to play with his hair. Reese began going towards the bedroom, not pulling away from Julia for a second. Julia released his lips from her own, _“Reese..take me here. Now.”_ Julia’s voice was so seductive, and she was practically begging Reese at this point. _“Darlin I’m going to start a fire, you get comfortable.”_ Julia turned on the record player once again as Reese lit a fire, he disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments and came out with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He opened the wine and poured them each a glass. Julia was sitting on the couch in front of the blazing fire, her eyes dark and passion filled. Reese quickly sat next to her as they both began to drink their wine, Julia took one big sip and set her glass down, looking at Reese letting him know that right now she wanted one thing...and it wasn’t to drink wine. Reese set down his glass quickly, well aware what Julia had in mind just by the look in her eyes. Reese immediately came closer to Julia, their eyes meeting as he closed the distance between them. She moaned quietly as he took her lips in an almost desperate series of passionate kiss.

Pulling back only for a need of airbiting Julia’s bottom lip as he went causing her to whimper. Reese moved to Julia’s neck hungrily. She tilted her head to the side allowing him more access while pushing his jacket off and beginning on the buttons of his shirt. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere sending waves of pleasure through her petite figure. Reese pushed her back so that he could cover her body with is own. His left hand was on her waist slowly moving up his thumbs to caress the underside of her breasts as the other was moving up her thigh to tease where her body screamed for him. _“Mmm don’t tease….Reese please “_ She pushed him off standing and turning her back to him, _“unzip me…I need to feel you”_ she was breathless with desire. He pulled her jumpsuit down as she kicked it to the side. He pulled her flush against him. She gasped as she felt his arousal press in to her firm backside. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder as his hands came up to message her breast over the lace that confined them. _“May I?_ ” He questioned as his hands were prepared to unhook the garment. He wanted to make her beg for it. Reese loved to hear that raw rasp that escaped her throat when she really wanted it. _“Oh please…mmmm…please”_ that all it took and soon it was tossed to the side with the rest of their clothes. He groaned as her hands came up reaching behind his head and running her nails up his scalp. She was so vocal as his rough hands continued to message her breast as he pinched and pulled on her berried tips. She couldn’t take it anymore she turned in his embrace kissing him passionately moving her hands to undo his belt as fast as she could. His pants were now on the ground. He lowered her to lay on the white rug beneath them. Grinding his hips against her she felt her own arousal even more than before. His hand rubbed circles around her most private places. She moaned and arched into him begging to removed the thin fabric that kept him from finally touching her hot center. She whimpered when she felt one thick digit press into her tight heat. He groaned at the feeling of how wet she was and her insides we throbbing around his finger, _“Jesus Julia you’re so...wet” “only for you Mr. Watson....mmm”_

Julia moaned huskily as Reese worked her with his finger. He pressed one more finger into her tight heat making her cry out in ecstasy. _“Reese..”_ she called out. He began ravishing her neck with kisses again, making her whimper and slightly wiggle underneath him. Reese took his unoccupied hand and squeezed her thigh, leaving her completely breathless. Julia couldn’t believe the effect this man had on her, he was always so damn charming and she knew she was a sucker for charm. Especially when it came from a man that could take her body into a complete abyss. Reese began circling her bud of nerves with his thumb, making her practically scream. _“R...Reese”_ she cried out, grabbing a handful of her curls and closing her eyes tightly as her toes curled almost painfully.

He added one more finger and thrust hard and the damn was broken. Her back arched higher than ever before and her screams were almost incoherent. Somewhere between and breathless scream and a moan , _“OH ....GOD ,REESE.....Oh yes”_ one hand still in her own dark curls the other gripping his bicep. He began kissing her torso and rubbing her thighs as she began to relax and steady her breath. Her body still trembling she barely spoke out above a whisper, _“Darlin...mmm...come here”_ in an attempt to pull him closer to her. There lips met once more and she couldn’t get enough, _“Reese that was...amazing”_ , kissing her again, _“mmhmm I love you so much Julia”_ she nibbling on his neck and ear, she whispered , _“Then show me.....please....make love to me”_. He looked her in the eyes as he began removing his boxer shorts taking his throbbing member in his hand a few times he leaned down and positioned himself at her burning entrance. Putting just the tip in he stopped and kissed Julia until she couldn’t take it anymore she brought her hands down to Reese’s backside and pushed him in causing them both to let out a deep moan. He stilled letting her become use to the feeling until she started to move beneath him _“m..mmore”_ was all she could get out. Reese started a pace that was slow and deep and passionate. Every thrust was met with a cry from the beautiful brunette beneath him. Julia was very vocal and it just turned Reese on even more. She pulled his head down so she could kiss him in between her moans. Wrapping her legs around his waist made his thrust slightly deeper driving her crazy. He was finding it harder to keep this slow pace up, _“Oh..Julia”_ almost looking to her for her permission, he never wanted to make her uncomfortable, in a breathless cry she gave hime the go ahead, _“I know darlin...please...harder, faster”_ that was all he needed, he felt his control falter a bit and he was really giving it to her now _“R..RR...Reese”_ her cry’s were now met each time with his own groans. Julias breath was starting to quicken and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer for either one of them. _“Oh Reese...don’t, mmm stop”_ Reese gave her one long, hard thrust of his hips and the thread snapped. Her legs tightened around him and he felt her walls pulsing and pulling at him. Julia voice was raspy and desperate when she screamed his name. Hearing her only drove him closer to the edge. He leaned down putting his hands under her shoulders and burying his head in the crook of her neck living little love marks. Julia knew he was close, _“that’s it darlin...finish for me_ ” with that he gave one last thrust and he grunted her name, _“J..Julia”_ he just laid there catching his breath while she lovingly kissed the side of his face. Reese rolled to the side of her so she could lay against him while they laid in front of the fire both exhausted and so in love.

The fire was going out by now and Julia was sound asleep. Reese could have laid there forever with her but knew it wouldn’t be very good for their backs to sleep on the ground. He lifted Julia and carried her back to their bed being sure to never wake her. Once in bed she stirred a minute but settled right back against Reese burying her face into him. In this moment he was sure he’s never loved her more. With that he was off to meet her in dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese woke up first and could feel Julia stirring. She was backed up to him now and his hand was around her wait with her long legs entangled with his. She finally woke up to him whispering in her ear things that gave her chills. She turned to face him and they kissed for a few moment before he broke it off, _“Good morning my love“_ he said in between kisses. _“Good morning darlin”_ she giggle when she cause a glimpse at the rock shimmering on her hand. A huge smile came across her face as she said, _“I can’t believe I’m gonna be Mrs. Reese Watson”_ she was so happy she didn’t know what to do with her self. They stayed cuddled up for a little while gently kissing and letting their hand wander all over each other just enjoying the moment. _“Come on sassy let’s get some breakfast and then go out to the hot tub, how does that sound??” “Darlin as long as I’m with you I don’t care what we do”._

Reese got out of bed and slipped on his robe, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. _“Bacon and toast ok?”_ Asked Reese from the kitchen. _“Sure darlin, whatever you want”_ Julia called back. About ten minutes later the food was ready, Reese made them each a plate and some coffee and put them on the table. _“Food’s ready Sassy”_ he said standing in the doorway of the bedroom. _“Alright darlin”_ Julia said, smiling and getting up. Slipping her robe on and following Reese into the kitchen. _“Looks amazing Reese, thank you.”_ Reese nodded and smiled grabbing Julia’s hand and caressing it with his own. Julia just kept staring at the beautiful ring on her finger, still completely overwhelmed with joy at the fact that she and Reese were engaged. Engaged! She couldn’t believe it. That word had never sounded more wonderful to Julia, and she couldn’t be more excited. _“I love you sassy...so so much.”_ Said Reese. His eyes looking up, meeting Julia’s. Once they were finished with their breakfast Reese collected their dishes and put them in the sink, heading back over to Julia with a grin on his face. _“What do say we hop into that hot tub now.”_ Said Reese, putting his hand out for Julia to take. _“Sounds great! I...I didn’t bring a swimsuit, I assumed coming in the cold I wouldn’t need one.”_ Said Julia, grabbing Reese’s hand. Reese chuckled and smirked. _“You don’t need one”_ he said, taking Julia back out to the deck. He dropped his robe, grabbing the string holding Julia’s together and pulled it. They both stepped in and cuddled up in the corner, it took all but ten seconds before Reese began fondling Julia. _“Reese Watson!”_ She said, swatting his hand and giggling. _“C’mon Julia, I know you love this._ ” He said letting his hands slide all over, teasing her thighs. She let a small whimper escape her lips. _“Reese we are outside...mmm...Reese!!”_ , kissing her collarbone then up her neck the sweet spot behind her ear he replied, _“Relax Julia, we are miles from the next cabin no one will see or hear us”_ his hands now cupping her full breast in an attempt to relax her. She couldn’t fight it any long and brought her luscious lips to cover his. He kisses were desperate and she needed him more than she thought. He broke the kiss brining his mouth to her chest. Leaving marks as he went. Her breath caught as he took her now stiff tip in to his mouth. He lightly bit down bringing her to whimper and then he soothed it with his tongue as she moaned, _“Oh god....Reese!”_ Before he knew what was happening she had him now with his back against the hot tub and she was straddling him. _“Please take me darlin...please”_ she pleaded as she kissed his neck. Reese put his hands on her hips and helped her ease down on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck her mouth now on his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure. She rode him slowly at first and then with more of a purpose. She was panting and become breathless. His groans were met with cries from his fiancé. For a moment his mind focused on the word fiancé and he couldn’t believe it. He was taken out his thoughts when he heard his name being ripped from her throat. _“That’s it sassy, let go, I love you”_ that was all it took and her head fell back as her body shook uncontrollably _“Oh my....REESE....oh yes”_ with the raspy scream of his name he finished. Her head came back to lay on his chest both trying to catch their breath. This may have been one of his favorite of their intimate moments. After about 30 minutes of passionate kissing and holding each other, neither one of them wanted to leave but they needed to get on the road soon If they wanted to make it home before dark. They put their robes on and headed to shower. Once they had packed everything up they were finally on their way back home.

Upon arriving back at Julia’s , Reese helped her bring her things in. He was getting ready to leave and she sensed it. For a reason she didn’t know herself, she felt tears forming at the thought of him leaving. He opened the door and went to kiss her goodbye and saw the glossiness over her eyes. _“Julia...?”_ worry evident in his voice.In a voice just above a whisper she asked, _“Don’t leave me....will you stay please? “_ she knew she never wanted to spend another night apart from him again after their trip. He leaned down and kissed her and shut the door and locked it cutting the lights off. _“Come on darlin”_ he said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. She felt a weight lifted off of her and soon they were in bed tangle up with each other. _“I love Reese Watson....so much it hurts” “me too sassy..me_ _too”._

Julia had slept that night better than she had in a long time, it was almost as though she was relieved of something that she didn’t even know existed. The next morning Julia woke up in complete and utter bliss. She smiled as she woke up, stretching and catching a glimpse of the beautiful ring that rested on her finger. Reese had kissed her goodbye before going to work earlier that morning. Once she was out of bed she began getting ready for her day. She took a quick shower and picked out her clothes for the day. She applied her makeup and slipped into her clothes, heading downstairs once she was done. She went into the kitchen, putting on coffee and heading to her desk.

She was staring at her ring once again but she quickly pulled her hand down and looked away as she heard everyone coming into the office for the day. _“Hey y’all!”_ Julia said, a smile on her face and her hand behind her back. _“Well hey, how was your trip?”_ Mary Jo asked curiously. _“Yeah! What did y’all do, where did he take you?”_ Charlene asked curiously. _“We had a wonderful time! He took me to his cabin in Tennessee and we stayed there the whole time. God I love that man!”_ Mary Jo and Charlene both smiled at each other and then at Julia. _“Oh my goodness, that sounds so romantic”_ said Mary Jo, “ _Julia..if you don’t mind me asking, what are you hiding behind your back?”_

Julia smiled the biggest she had since the girls arrived, _“Girls...Reese..he..proposed!”_ She said showing both girls her hand. Suzanne jumped up immediately, she had just been sitting on the couch filing her nails completely unaware of what was going on. Julia was hardly surprised when Suzanne pulled her hand to her face, studying the ring and smiling, _“Julia..you did well! I’m happy for you!”_ She said releasing Julia’s hand and hugging her. Charlene and Mary Jo were practically jumping up and down in excitement as they hugged each other, cutting in to Suzanne’s hug and coming in to hug Julia. _“Julia! We’re so so happy for you!”_ The girls knew how happy Reese made Julia and couldn’t believe the amazing news. After a few minutes the excitement began to settle and just as everyone was calming down Anthony walked in, smiling at everyone and hanging up his coat, _“Anthony! Reese proposed!”_ Said Mary Jo. Anthony came into the hug and began acting just as excited as everyone else was. He was so very happy for Julia, he knew how happy Reese made her and how she would be with him for the rest of her life and would be happy every day of it. _“I love you all, wow...I’m gettin married”_ Said Julia, releasing their hug and smiled. She wiped a tear from her face and went back to her desk. The rest of her day was spent thinking about Reese and the fact that they would be getting married. Quite honestly, she knew those would be her thoughts everyday until her and Reese we’re married. And the rest would be nothing but happiness and love.


End file.
